Ruling My Kingdom : The Evil, The Dark, and the White
by shorty6636
Summary: Three Kingdoms battle for their own causes. Its the never ending war and the forest around them is now a waste land. But the main question is will this war ever end? Or will all die at the fate of this hellish battle? Who ever rules all in this battle will get what they desire. The Evil, The Dark, and The White. Who will win? and Who will finally get what they want? SwanQueen


**Hey everyone! I'm back for another short shorty. Somewhat of a song fic but based along a weird story line when I was listening to the song called "Everybody wants to Rule the world by LORDE". I'm going to explain a bit of the story line so you can understand the reasons and plots. **

**Three Kingdoms against one another. The Evil, The Dark, and the White. ****_The Evil_**** is Rumple's kingdom, ****_The Dark _****is Queen Regina's kingdom, and of course ****_The White_**** kingdom is Snow White's and Prince Charming's kingdom. All of them have their own reasons as to why they battle against each other. Find out and see who finally wins the battle.**

* * *

War cries were shouted and on the battle field soldiers slash out their swords. Horses gallop through the rows of people while the riders bring down their ax's killing anyone who crosses their path. A king dressed in his armor slays his enemy then he turns around hitting his sword against another. His eyes look up and widen seeing who his opponent is. A knight dressed in black armor, his daughter.

* * *

_Welcome to your life_

* * *

A soft hand gentle rest on a strong shoulder. Green eyes meet warm brown. The hand slowly runs up caressing the skin of her knights cheek. They stand quietly for a moment enjoying the small intimate touch.

"We have to go" the brunette speaks softly only to receive a nod

Purple smoke consumes them both and they disappear.

* * *

_There's no turning back_

* * *

The White Queen looks at her husband while he sleeps. She leans over him and caresses his cheek down to his neck while studying his features. She slowly slips out of bed and walks into another room. A bedroom that has been untouched for so long. She walks over to the bed and touches a small blanket the was neatly folded. Then her fingers caress the embroider that read "Emma". A tear is shed that night while everyone sleeps.

* * *

_Even while we sleep_

* * *

Purple smoke appears as the Dark Queen and Knight step out standing in a circle that was divided into three sections. They look across and see another couple both looking upset and sad at the same time. Both rulers breath in and take a step forward getting ready for another shouting match till a sinister giggle was heard and finally the third ruler steps into the circle grinning evilly while eyeing the others.

* * *

_We will find you_

* * *

Words are exchanged between the three rulers. But the words are never of peace or surrender. Instead they are harsh and filled with bloody promises. The White King steps up almost crossing the Dark Queens line and yells out his words. The Dark Knight snarls and pulls her Queen back with her sword drawn to the throat and body fully protecting her Queen.

* * *

_Acting on your best behavior_

* * *

The intensity of emotions flow heavy as the Dark Knight growls out her words of hatred and slowly steps back. The White Queen pulls at her Kings shoulder making him step down. She whispers out her words wiping her tears away while the King of Evil chuckles and finally speaks. His words are light and childish but always in riddles. He say's his peace and disappears. The White Queen and King look at the Dark couple. The Dark Knight turns her back and places her hand on the small of her Queens back making them both walk away and disappear in a cloudy dark blue smoke.

* * *

_Turn your back on Mother Nature_

* * *

As the White Queen and King walk away from the circle the forest around the three kingdoms where the first of all battles began lays in ashes. No animal, magical creature, or even human being has ever stepped foot on these grounds. A small amount of wind picks up and ashes blow away now showing all the skeletal corpses that lay upon the first of all battles to rule all of this waste land.

* * *

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

* * *

Amber eyes twinkle as the Evil King sits back in his thrown. He giggles happily while watching his army grow larger by the second. Ogre's walk along the kingdom grounds gathering and preparing for the upcoming battle that awaits all. His surroundings lay to ash and fire. His scaly hand reaches over and grabs a golden goblet taking a large drink from it. He giggles again wanting nothing more than to have his world surrounded by fire and chaos.

* * *

_It's my own desire_

* * *

King David sits in his studies with rough hands cupping his chin. His eyes focus on two items that lay before him. A small wooden sword leans against a wooden rocking horse. The longer he stares the more his eyes burn. He quickly wipes his tears away feeling anger and sadness. His anger for the Dark Queen for her past and present deeds. His sadness for the lose of his only child. He covers his face and softly cries wishing things were for the better. Wishing he could fix all the mistakes he made. His sits there with his heart heavy of guilt, sadness, and anger. All he wishes for now is to fix the bonds and finally have peace and love.

* * *

_It's my own remorse_

* * *

The blond knight can't decided. She doesn't know if it should be her decision to give the people she loves death. Her parents gave her life, gave her love, and gave her the true meaning of what love really is. She looks from the fire place and lets her eyes drift to the woman who lays in bed sound asleep. Her heart fills with pride and love for this woman, but her mind troubles her. Was it necessary to kill her family in order to protect her true love? Or was there another way? She can't decided. All she knew was that she would do anything to keep the woman she loves in her life.

* * *

_Help me to decide_

* * *

She feels soft lips against her skin while also feeling slightly rough hands slip along her body. Her eyes open and meets a pair of green eyes. Those eyes always sent her heart into a frenzy. They made her feel loved and accepted, they made her feel like her younger self, and they made her feel like a beautiful woman than an evil queen. She didn't care who the blonds blood line belonged to. She learned that love was not weakness, it was strength. Her heart felt free and strong because the woman truly loved her.

* * *

_Help me make the most of freedom_

* * *

Lips collide and their kiss is filled with deep passion for one another. The dark knight slowly crawls on top of her lover deepening the kiss pouring her heart and soul into the woman she loves. Soft hands slowly make their way up on a muscled back and claws at the flesh. Teeth slowly sink into the side of a neck. Hips move in a slow sexual grinding. Soft moans and quiet gasps sound off of the bedroom walls while wisps of purple and bluish smoke surround the two lovers.

* * *

_And of pleasure_

* * *

Todays battle is fierce Emma notices. The Evil King's army rages more against the White Queens today. She cuts down heavy against the knight wearing blacken gold. She hears her mother cry out and looks up in time to see her father killed by the ogre that stood before him. Her whole world stops. She watches her father lay dead on the ground while her mother battles her way through to get to her husbands lifeless body. The only thing on her mind was her fathers death.

* * *

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

* * *

The White Queen kneels before her husband. She gathers him on her lap cradling his head. She ignores that war around her and holds onto her only true love. She hears the ogre approaching, she knows she's going to die, but she didn't care. She lost her daughter and now she has lost her husband because of this pointless war. She doesn't care, but then the mighty sound of weapons clash. She opens her eyes and looks up. Her daughter Emma stands before her. A loud roar was heard and a wave of magic slices the ogre in half.

* * *

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

* * *

The Dark Knight withdraws a small ax and throws it against the golden enemy. She lets out another battle cry slicing away at anyone who comes near the only people who raised her. The soldiers get ready to attack from behind but a ball of flames blast them away. The Dark Queen stands behind the White Queen with her hands up in defense. Snow White and Regain look at one another for a mere second. The situation is understood and the White Queen stands up once more grabbing her bow and arrow fighting once again. But this time she is not alone. She wont be alone in this war.

* * *

_There's a room where the light won't find you_

* * *

The White Queen slowly walks into the darkened room holding a bowl of water and a wash cloth. She walks over to the bed and wets the rag then wrings the excess water from it. She carefully wipes the dirt and blood from her husbands face while tears run down her cheeks. As she continues to clean her husband Emma and Regina stand by the door.

The Dark Queen turns to her knight and sees a tear run down her pale cheek. She cups her lovers cheek and whips the tear away. She can not hate Snow no longer. Its time to let go of all the hate because this is not Snow White anymore. No, this was Emma's mother crying out for the death of her lost love and if Emma decided to care for her mother then Regain will not go against it. This is family. This was her family and she had to protect what was left.

* * *

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down_

* * *

A funeral was held for the fallen King. Words were spoken as people gathered around and grief for the death of the King. Snow White watches as a boat is pushed into the water. She looks to her daughter and slowly passes the bow and arrow. Emma carefully takes it and slowly pulls the arrow back and once its pulled back a flame appears on the tip. The arrow is loose and hits its mark. The White Queen softly cries as the flaming boat floats off to sea. She feels two hands on her shoulders.

"I will avenge him mother. I promise." Emma quietly vowed

"We will end this war Snow and then we can live in peace" Regina whispered giving a soft squeeze on her shoulder "Together"

* * *

_When they do, I'll be right behind you_

* * *

Their army is larger and stronger now. Since the fall of King David the Dark and White Queen unite. Their armor is now the colors of black and white. Two rulers and a Knight lead the warriors into battle. Snow looks at the waste land that lays before her, her eyes drift further ahead and sees the golden army approach.

The sound of a sword being withdrawn from its sheath is heard. Her eyes sees her daughter with her sword being gripped hard. The soft sound of crackling and the smell of magic was heard. Her eyes switch to Regain who has summoned her powers and is ready for battle. Snow White unsheathes her own sword and points it towards the sky letting out a fierce battle cry before charging towards the enemy.

* * *

_So glad we've almost made it_

* * *

Emma is knocked back by the large club from the ogre's attack. The beast lets out a mighty roar ready to give its final blow but then several arrows sail through the air piercing the monsters eye. Her mother rushes to her side and pulls her up. They look into each other's eyes and they start to smile but Emma's eyes widen pulling her mother to the side thrusting her sword into the enemy's gut.

* * *

_S__o sad we had to fade it_

* * *

Regina's power is starting to run out, her emotional distress signals for her lovers aid. She throws one last powerful blast towards the golden demons before feeling her body drain the last of its energy. She feels her lovers body near her and she feels the blonds magic flowing into her body. Her strength is back and now she fights with sword and dagger at hand. She is not giving into this battle. She will never give in. Love is her strength and she will fight till the end.

* * *

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

* * *

On the battle field the armies of gold, black, and white clash. Battle cries are heard and the duel armies line up holding their shields and spares creating a blockade. The long spears are effective against the golden army. They push back with all their strength before thrusting their spears. Archers pulls back on their arrows and release it into the air hitting their targets.

Three rulers stand back to back weapons and magic at their hands. The Dark Queen sees a giant approach but she reaches out grabbing the beast with her magic and tosses him like a rag doll back to the enemy. The Dark Knights sword crackles with its own magic as she slices through a handful of soldiers. The White Queen pulls back on the string of her bow as a white arrow appears, she releases the powerful arrow and hits the target which also causes an explosion.

* * *

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

* * *

A rather large and strange bird flies high above the sky. Its eyes scanning the burning lands and dead bodies that are trampled over by the never ending battles. Something reflects off its neck as the bird sails closer to the battle field. There attached to his neck is a mirror framed in blood red wood. He flies in a lazy circle giving a good birds eye view of the three rules battling against all that crosses their path.

* * *

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

* * *

Cold brown eyes watches the battle scene. A brow is raised seeing the three royals battling together instead of against one another. The figure slowly stands up from their seat and walks towards the balcony. They look down seeing soldiers in red gather and march in large pairs.

The figure slowly pulls down their mask. Cora turns around letting her blood red dress trail behind her. She walks up to the mirror watching the battle scene again. Her eyes focus in on her daughter and the dark knight. She lifts her head up and walks out of the room.

This battle has just begun and the Queen of Hearts will be joining in on this battle very soon. And she will rule what is rightfully hers.

* * *

**BOOM! HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW! Ah! this ending! Ah this ending had to be put out there. Did you like it? Did you like the song? Did you like everything period? **

**If so please tell me and maybe I'll keep writing these one-shot SwanQueen stories. Love it! Love me! Because I love you people! **


End file.
